


My Universe Is In Your Eyes

by StellarLibraryLady



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accommodating Spock, Contentment, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Flirty McCoy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Spock, Sleeplessness, Sleepy McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy can't sleep, but that's okay because he is busy watching Spock sleeping.





	My Universe Is In Your Eyes

McCoy sleepily watched Spock sleeping. 'I love you so very much,' he thought.

Spock’s eyes opened and stared into McCoy's. “I love you so very much, too.”

McCoy grinned. “Are you reading my mind now?”

“I can read it in your eyes. Your soul is there, as well as your heart. And they are both mine.”

“Do your eyes claim my body, too?” McCoy teased. 

“No need. My hands tell me all about that treasure.”

Flirting: “Wanna go treasure hunting now?”

Spock pulled McCoy into his arms. “Go to sleep, Leonard.”

McCoy sighed with contentment. Consolation prize was great, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
